


Kaleidoscope

by izzybelledot



Series: Nino Stone and Marinette Cheng AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Alya Césaire Redemption, Anxious Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parent Marlena Césaire, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bee Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bee Miraculous, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Dead Tom Dupain, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fox Miraculous, Fox!Nino, Good Jagged Stone, Hurt Alya Césaire, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt Nino Lahiffe, Hypothermia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Nino Lahiffe, Ladybug Alya Césaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug has ADHD, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Rewrite, Miraculous Side Effects, More then once, Nino Stone - Freeform, Oops, Other, Parent Sabine Cheng, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), TOM DUPAIN IS DEAD, Turtle Miraculous, Turtle!Marinette, Villains to Heroes, cuz yeah, dammit mairnette take care of yourself, emilie is alive, goofy villains, megamind referances, mnor Max/Kim, ninette, someone give these guys good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: I rewrote Miraculous Ladybug!But I mixed everything up, so in this AU prepare for:-Megamind Villain Alya Césaire-A lot of Miraculous swaps-Adrien being entitled and then being Redeemed-Badass Villain Chloé-Literally Jagged Stone being the only good parent
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marlena Césaire, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Master Fu, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe, Marlena Césaire & Sabine Cheng, Master Fu & Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe & Jagged Stone, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Nino Stone and Marinette Cheng AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863355
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Normal Girl, with a Normal Life

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl, with a normal life.

She was raised in a bakery that was owned and operated by her mom. Her dad had worked there too until he had died in a fire when Marinette was four years old. She hadn't been young enough to really remember too much, but she remembered his smile. It was bright and personal, like her own little sun. 

Until it had burnt out.

She hadn't been close to her mom since then. Sabine could never look at her without seeing her deceased husband. Marinette would never know how much she was like him, and how much that pained her. As soon as Marinette was old enough to walk down the street on her own she spent every free day exploring her city. She had always been independent, responsible, and just a bit too grown-up for her age.

It was the way she was raised.

She brought pastries to the homeless, helped tourists, and searched around the city for inspiration. And she found so much of it that she bought herself a little sketchbook and started to design. It was an activity she could use to express herself without opening up to anyone in particular. 

Sabine noticed the little handmade trinkets that made their way into her home, from a cloth purse to a nice set of placemats. One year on Marinette's birthday, she was given a little baby blue sewing machine wrapped in a pretty pink ribbon. 

Then Marinette spent her days exploring and helping people, and her nights bringing her designs to life.

It could be lonely since Chloe tormented her at school and her home being so quiet, but it was what she knew. She was content with this, though she could never shake the guilt from her dad's death. She stayed tucked into her own little shell for a long time.

Until Marinette Dupain-Cheng walked into Fu's Masseuse Parlor at fifteen years old.

Marinette walked into the shop, scanning the beautiful decorations throughout the room. She'd noticed the shop a few times, but had never gone inside before today. It was similar to how her mother decorated some of their house, distinctly Chinese. But it felt much homier then her house, though the old man seemed far more powerful.

"Hello, miss. Forgive me, but you seem a little young for need of my trade."

"I just felt drawn here" She explained awkwardly. "I can leave if you want?"

"No need," He assured her. He studied her for a moment with wise eyes. Like he had seen the fall of many empires and would see many more. "I am Master Fu, and I'm no stranger to wanderlust nor a strong intuition."

"Marinette," She smiled at him. 

He smiled back, and Marinette loosened up a bit. He then gestured towards another room, and she followed him. "Since you're here, would you mind helping me? My turtle knocked over my books."

Marinette couldn't help but start at the sight of a pile of books on the floor. Some looked fairly new, while others seemed ancient. Master Fu didn't seem inclined to jokes or lengthy explanations so she didn't bother to ask.

"That's a...strong turtle."

Master Fu only chuckled, stepping into the kitchen area as she started on the books. "He scares fairly easily, and the children in this area are by no means quiet.”

Marinette giggled as she picked up another book. The cover caught her eye even though there wasn’t anything too fascinating about it. It was a book on meditation, which was interesting but not her area of expertise. Her mom had enrolled her in a few classes to learn about her Chinese heritage, though Marinette knew it had been an excuse to get her out of the house. So she knew some stuff but nothing truly in-depth.

Master Fu stepped back into the room with a tray, nodding in her direction. She made her way over as he began to pour the tea. “What do you have there?”

“One of your books,” She replied. “Its… do you think?”

He didn’t interrupt her or hurry her along as she expected, only sitting down across from her and waiting patiently. She was caught off guard by that for a moment before she took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Can you teach me to meditate?”


	2. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Adrien's initial situation, and Marinette's school life.

When the bell to his shop rang Master Fu smiled fondly. 

Marinette had been coming after school to help him for a few months now, and he was glad for her company. She was a strong, if not timid girl. Of course, Master Fu had been scouting her as a miraculous candidate, these things took time after all. How _foolish _would it be to entrust one of the miraculous to a candidate without knowing them first?__

__He was sure Marinette would be a good pick, but could not decide which miraculous would suit her best. She would fit well with many of them. He turned to greet her and immediately grew concerned._ _

__She had a dark bruise on her arm like someone had grabbed her against her will. It was not something any child should ever have, especially at the start of _Collége. _Nevertheless, she held a kind smile on her face. “Good evening, Master Fu!”___ _

____“Good evening, Marinette. Pardon me for my bluntness, but what happened to you?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, this little thing?” Marinette shifted uneasily, waving her hand through the air as if she could make him forget his concern. He couldn't help but wonder if her mother would have taken the time to notice it. From what he had heard and seen of the woman, he doubted it. “It’s nothing.”_ _ _ _

____“Marinette, please be honest with me.”_ _ _ _

____The girl deflated, coming to sit across from him. “A girl in my class isn’t the kindest person.”_ _ _ _

____“And you cannot report her?”_ _ _ _

____“She’s the Mayor’s daughter,” Marinette explained bitterly. “She gets away with everything.”_ _ _ _

____“Ah,” Master Fu felt bad for her. The injustice in the world was cold even to children. If he couldn’t help her fight back then the least he could do was listen. “Would you like to talk about it? I find that will make it easier to bear.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette looked hopeful, looking up at him through her bangs as he began to pour the tea. “You’d listen?”_ _ _ _

____“Of course.”_ _ _ _

____“Her name’s Chloe, she’s trying to blackmail me into going out with her friend,” Marinette began as she blew on her tea. “He’s the son of this small fashion designer, and he grew up sheltered with her as his only friend until now. And he’s new to school, and people.”_ _ _ _

____Marinette considered her words, fidgeting with some bracelets around her wrist in thought. “He grew up entitled and doesn’t really understand people’s boundaries. He says he’s in love with me, and he doesn’t seem to get that I’m trying to let him down easy.”_ _ _ _

____Master Fu frowned, knowing that entitled humans were always a nightmare to deal with. Especially when they hid obsession and greed behind the guise of ‘love.’ “Is he trying to guilt trip or harm you?”_ _ _ _

____“No! No, no, that's not it. He-“_ _ _ _

____She paused again, as if unsure how she felt about it either._ _ _ _

____“He’s pushy,” She admitted carefully. “But I think it’s more out of obliviousness than actual hostility.”_ _ _ _

____“What makes you say this?”_ _ _ _

____Marinette considered his question for a moment before letting out a small sigh. “He asks to hang out, and he stands a little closer than I’m comfortable with, but I’ve never flat out told him to stop. He'll ask me out, and if I say no then he asks why and I end up saying I'm already doing something. I don’t want to piss Chloe off more. But he seems earnest, if not socially crippled in some ways. I don’t blame him for that though, his dad’s really manipulative form what he can tell. And his mom clearly doesn’t like him for something beyond his control.”_ _ _ _

____"And what would that be?"_ _ _ _

____"Gabriel Agreste had Adrien before he married Emilie," Marinette explained. "I don't know the full story, but apparently she resents him for it."_ _ _ _

____"Does that make his actions acceptable?"_ _ _ _

____Marinette hesitated, likely guessing she was walking into a trap. "Well, no."_ _ _ _

____"Then you can remember that while he has his reasons, he is still responsible for his actions."_ _ _ _

____He waited a moment to ensure she had received his message. Often times, people excused poor behavior because of a person's part. He never wanted to see that happen to Marinette if he could help it. Not that he had too much reason to worry; Marinette had a good head on her shoulders. “Do you like him?”_ _ _ _

____“No,” Marinette giggled. “He’s way too much of a pushover. And even if he did know how to stand up for himself or for others I wouldn’t like him.”_ _ _ _

____“Why so?” Master Fu’s eyes were twinkling in amusement though he hadn't forgotten about Marinette’s pain._ _ _ _

____“He’s just not for me,” She admitted. “I’m not really comfortable around him, even though he hasn’t done anything hostile. I don’t want to like someone I wouldn’t have fun talking to. I need someone more casual and considerate.”_ _ _ _

____Master Fu nodded. “It is wise of you to think on your reasons, Marinette. Many people your age wouldn’t take the time to dwell on the reasons.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks,” She said as she stood. “And don’t worry, Master. Adrien’s sorta touchy and clingy but it’s innocent and it doesn’t hurt me.”_ _ _ _

____“If it makes you uncomfortable it is enough, Marinette.”_ _ _ _

____“I suppose. If it gets that much worse I’ll tell him, but for now, I should help you dust your old knickknacks.”_ _ _ _

____“No need to disrespect your elders now,” Master Fu chuckled._ _ _ _

____Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief as she stood to grab the dusting rag and cleaning spray. The whole situation had been beating down on her more then she cared to admit. She didn’t think Adrien would ever agree with what Chloe was doing to her, but he was too much of a pushover for her to state that confidently._ _ _ _

____Master Fu was quite possibly her best friend, even with his strange quirks._ _ _ _

____“Oh, and Marinette?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t ever be afraid to talk to me,” He smiled at her._ _ _ _

____“Of course not, I just didn’t want to bother.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re never a bother, child.”_ _ _ _

____Master Fu couldn’t help but touch the bracelet on his arm thoughtfully. He knew what miraculous she would fit best. Her father’s death had clearly influenced it greatly, but it was her at her core._ _ _ _

____The urge to protect others, even form their own actions at times._ _ _ _

____Part of him wished to give it to her now and spare her the confusion of learning too late. But he needed to be cautious, now more than ever._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Something important was afoot.  
_ _ _ _


	3. Hello Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ninette first meeting!

To say Nino Stone was anxious about his first day of school was an understatement. It didn't really make sense- since it had been his idea, but here he was. He'd been homeschooled plenty, aside from a couple of years at a private elementary school. But generally, Nino just couldn't focus enough in school to really want to go. 

Jamming with Jagged and learning from Penny had been more interesting than any old history class.

Goofing off backstage and getting to know the employes for the venues had been enough outside social interaction.

He got all the attention he could ever want, and all the affection from Jagged in particular.

When Jagged Stone had first adopted a child, the media had been suspicious. He was a rock star with a pet crocodile after all. But even though Jagged could be a bit intense, and wild, he was nothing short of an attentive adult. He had made sure that Nino's exposure to the media was far and in between, to the point where rarely anyone recognized him if he wasn't beside Jagged.

A nice pair of shades and a cap to cover him worked wonders.

But still, going to an actual school and interacting with the same people for an entire year seemed a _bit _of a stretch to him. No matter how lucky he had been, and how good he'd gotten at slipping into the shadows.__

__It didn't help matters that the girl sitting next to him was freaking _adorable. _____

____She'd already been inside when he'd got there, nose buried in an obviously well-loved sketchbook with her tongue sticking out. She was really expressive, though he couldn't see her completely with her bangs hanging in front of her face._ _ _ _

____The rest of the class looked interesting too, though no one really made a move to approach him._ _ _ _

____There was a blonde in the front row who seemed to size him up, but aside from that no one really looked twice. Nino glanced nervously at the blonde at the front, hoping that she hadn't recognized him either._ _ _ _

____"Oh, hello! What's your name?"_ _ _ _

____Nino's head snapped to his deskmate, now fully facing him. He had been surprised to see how earnest she seemed, and how kind. But then again, he didn't know if she recognized him or not really. "Nimo- I mean, Nino Lahiffe."_ _ _ _

____**Good going, Nemo.** _ _ _ _

______For her part, she seemed to take it in stride with only a small giggle. "I'm Marinette! Don't worry, I once introduced myself as 'Ma-Ma-Marinette' so I get it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nino couldn't help but laugh at that, relieved beyond measure. He really wanted today to go well. "So what brings you to Dupoint, Nino?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, I was actually homeschooled before this, and I wanted a chance to be more normal," He explained._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Good luck with that with Cheng," A nasal voice hissed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nino looked back, finding the blonde looking all too arrogant. Marinette bristled as well, shoulders hunching. "Leave me alone, Chloé."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No thanks, _Dupain-Cheng," _Chloé sneered. Marinette reeled back like she'd been slapped but still didn't stop glaring at Chloé. "Of course you tried to make friends with the kid who looks like he was raised by hippies. Maybe they'll let you join them, you spend enough time on the streets as it is."___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey, what the hell?" Nino said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That didn't seem to make Chloé step down, _shocker. _She just turned to him now, though he noticed Marinette bristled even more. "What are _you _going to do, Sloppy?"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shut the fuck up, Chloé," The redhead in the back groaned. Nino was more than a little shocked, watching as the kid stood up to stare down at Chloé._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nino had met intimidating people, and while they weren't scary per se, they definitely looked intimidating for 2éme. Chloé was intimidating, but this kids was even more so. He glared out at her with one light blue eye covered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Go back to your scribbles, Nathaniel," Chloé bit back. "Maybe you can sell them to buy a haircut."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Like you could afford anything on your own."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was so quiet Chloé probably almost missed it, but her head snapped back to glare at Marinette. Even the Nathaniel guy seemed surprised by that, the whole class staring at Marinette. "What was that, peasant? I could buy your family out of business. Or your mom anyways."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette hunched in on herself even more, and Nino couldn't help but wonder where the hell the teacher was. Class should be starting by now. Was school normally this crazy? "You're a parasite. You could never make it without your dad to back you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"OH!" The kid in the red hoodie exclaimed in shock. "Oh, she got you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Shut up Kim," Chloé hissed, not turning away from Marinette. The class was quiet a moment before Chloé scoffed, spinning around and flipping her hair behind her. "At least my daddy does back me, Dupain-Cheng."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Chloé was sitting in her seat next to a quiet boy, filing her nails. Marinette stared after Chloé for a brief moment before turning to pull a tablet out of her backpack. Slowly, some chattering picked up behind them, only Nathaniel, and Kim shooting Marinette concerned looks. "Hey, are you- uh are you okay dudette?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He couldn't see her face, but when she turned to face him after a moment her eyes were dry. "Yep! Like I said, welcome to Dupoint."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Very, welcoming?" Nino offered. "I can't wait?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette snorted, reaching over to poke him teasingly. "Just wait till the dares start up again. Our whole class is addicted to them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Finally, a red-haired woman walked into the classroom with a cheery smile. "I am so sorry I'm late. A parent needed some help. Now!" She clapped her hands once, before propping them on the front of the desk and leaning back against it. "I'm Ms. Bustier. I'm available for help after class if you need it, and that's for class or for personal matters. My door is always open."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ms. Bustier started writing out an outline on the board, but Nino had already tuned out by that point. By the looks of things; Marinette had too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He quickly scribbled a note on the corner of his tablet, scooching it closer to Marinette. She looked at him with a hopeful smile before reading it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ 

_____________starting to regret not homeschooling_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______________**Oh you'll get used to it, Beats.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________this class is very chaotic_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________________**Like I said! ^v^ I could give you a crash course on them later?** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________that'd be great do you want to meet for coffee afterschool?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________________**I actually help this old friend out after school, but if you want to come help we can get ice cream after?** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________you got a deal, Anette_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________________________________________ 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They shared a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Exciting

"What did you say your name was, young man?"

"Nino," Nino repeated with a smile. Master Fu wasn't sure if he was surprised or not that Marinette had immediately made friends with another potential miraculous user. He also had the capabilities to wield multiple miraculous, though less so then Marinette. She really was like a walking magic magnet.

That might be something to look into, actually.

Shaking off any thoughts of turning Marinette into a magic detector, Master Fu smiled at the two. "It is nice to meet you, Nino. If the two of you wouldn't mind watering some plants and dusting the books in the kitchen that would be fantastic."

"No problem, Master Fu," Marinette smiled brightly, before grabbing Nino's arm and dragging him off. Meanwhile, Master Fu decided to settle and watch the two. He already knew what miraculous Marinette would use, and if he could decide on one for Nino as well he could be ahead of the game. Assuming he could trust him of course, and while Marinette was a good judge of character, he would prefer to know him himself. 

The two were obviously comfortable with each other, despite having only met that day. However, he had known Marinette for years and had learned to trust her instincts. They worked around each other, both careful enough to not bump into each other though they both stayed close to each other. 

"What is your passion, Nino?"

"Um," Nino hesitated a moment before flashing him a wide smile. There was something sly about it, like his words carried two meanings. "I'm passionate about music. I'm kinda meh bout music theory, but I can play a sick beat."

"Interesting," Master Fu praised him gently. Nino seemed pleased with that, though his reaction was more casual then Marinette acted. He must have enough affection then, thankfully. He would hate to see another affection starved child so soon. "I would love to hear some of your music sometime, Nino."

"Really?" Nino perked up a bit as he spun around Marinette to retrieve a feather duster. He span back around her, reaching over to brush it under her nose to her displeasure before returning to the books before him. "That'd be great man, thanks!"

Master Fu couldn't help but be intrigued. At first, Nino seemed reserved and guarded, like a turtle or perhaps a Ladybug with his creativity. But behind that was a mischievous and playful nature. Once he realized that everything became clearer.

The willingness to be adaptable and become close to Marinette so quickly. The way he weighed his responses before replying even to simple questions spoke to a desire spoke to a much sneakier nature. Nino would have made a good turtle in another life, but Nino was not fueled by a desire to protect. Nino was fueled by his own intentions and desires. Ambitious and self-serving though his intentions were good. 

Nino was a fox.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________- 


	5. Language!

Alya had never stayed in one place for very long.

Her mom was a reporter, who traveled all over the world to news stations. She was well known for being trustworthy and thorough in her research. So Alya found herself in Korea, Venezuela, Kenya, Dubai, America, Belgium, and then finally France as it was her mom's old home. It was where she had met her father, so they traveled back occasionally to feel close to him. It was the closest thing she'd ever had to a home. During her travels, she found a pair of Ladybug themed earrings in a half-off bin in an outdoor market. So she bought them as a present for her mom. 

Alya had found something much more valuable than she ever would have guessed. As soon as she clipped them into her ears experimentally, her life changed.

She had learned from Tikki how to use the miraculous, how to use the miraculous enhancements to her advantage, and how to use her lucky charm. By the time she got to France; Tikki finally broke the stony displeasure she treated her to, encouraging Alya to use the miraculous.

Alya finally had a way to stay in one place. Because while her mom always traveled, that was not all that there was to the woman. She also had a not-so-hidden passion for superheroes; and their respective supervillains.

Of course, she couldn't really be a superhero without a villain to fight, so she would have to be a villain.

Alya made her grand debut as soon as she got the chance.

Her black undersuit had a wonder woman inspired breastplate and skirt with the Ladybug pattern over it. She had also been given a cute little pair of antenna that apparently let her somehow _hear _incoming objects. They seemed to twitch on their own, though they weren't connected to her head. They came off a black headband over her ponytail; the ends of her hair dyed vibrant red. Overall; it was fairly badass if she did say so herself.__

__And the feeling of finally whipping through the air as she traveled the city via magical yo-yo was absolutely breathtaking. The wind brushed past her face as she leaped farther than humanly possible, sending little tingles down her antennas. This was what she was made for._ _

__And the destruction was oddly therapeutic in its own way._ _

__Alya yelled as she flung a bike into the window of a nearby store; shattering the glass-like hundreds of beautiful crystals. She had been targeting more high-end stores, which could afford the losses- but she still felt a lot less guilt then she thought she might. There was nothing but elation, the feeling of power running through her veins. She had taken her life into her own hands, she would save herself from a life she hated._ _

__Noticing a group of kids starting to run from an icecream cart, Alya grabbed the side of a street lamp, tugging with her enhanced strength and sending it flying closely over their heads. "Let's play catch!"_ _

__The group scattered, the girl tugging one of the guys out of the way just in time. She could barely hear them over her pounding heartbeat and the sirens quickly approaching. She wasn't overly concerned about the police._ _

__"Isn't anyone up to play? You'll never defeat me!"_ _

__It was much harder to come up with good villain lines on the spot then she'd thought, she would have to get a book or something._ _

__"Freeze!"_ _

___Finally. ____ _

____She spun around, grinning with what she hoped was a good amount of arrogance. "Nice of you to show up! Now," She narrowed her eyes at the assembled officers. They didn't have advanced weapons enough to actually hurt her as long as she didn't let herself become surrounded. "See if you can keep up."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____And then she struck.____

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

_  
_  
___ _  
  


___ _

___Marinette was panicking as she threw herself to the ground to escape the street lamp that had been thrown at her.___  
  


____ _ _

____Her hip stung from biting the pavement, but she pushed away the pain to pull Nino to his feet. Max and Kim had evidently gone the other way, but Marinette had something more important to worry about. The strange attacker had thrown a bike into a store near them before she had turned to them. A store she recognized._ _ _ _

____"Come on!" Marinette yelled as she tugged Nino down the street. He stumbled after her uncertainly for a moment before he understood. Marinette grabbed the handle and nearly screamed when she realized it was locked. The window had been shattered in jagged deadly triangles from every side, but enough of it was gone._ _ _ _

____"Hold me steady," She instructed him as she stretched herself through the glass. Nino nodded, looked anxious to escape but otherwise alright. He kept glancing behind him, where the police were fending off the red woman. Marinette fought off a shudder as her shin scraped against the glass as she hoped in the rest of the way. "Now you."_ _ _ _

____"Mari-"_ _ _ _

____"Come on!"_ _ _ _

____Nino gulped, pressing himself through the frame carefully as she supported his weight. If he got cut he didn't show it, so as soon as he was safely inside, she turned and rushed through the shop. "Master Fu! Master Fu, are you okay?"_ _ _ _

____"In here-"_ _ _ _

____"Master Fu," Nino breathed out in relief, passing her in his hurry. Master Fu looked alright, battered, and bloodied but mainly intact. He winced when Marinette prodded at his leg, probably broken. The bike that had broken the window was propped against his shoulder, the handlebar pressing into it harshly._ _ _ _

____"Okay, we're gonna get you out of here," Marinette assured him. "Just hold still, and we'll get- Nino get me those towels over there. I can call an ambulance."_ _ _ _

____"No."_ _ _ _

____"Wha-" Marinette paused from where she'd been preparing to brace his leg. "We need to get you-"_ _ _ _

____"No, Marinette. Because you need to stop more people from being hurt. Marinette, Nino, I need you to protect them, and to stop the villain."_ _ _ _

____"Um, dude you have to be in alot of pain right now. Shouldn't we," Nino paused when Master Fu brought two bxes out of his pocket. Both were black with intricate red designs on them. And even in their panic, both found themselves compelled to calm themselves and stare at the unassuming boxes._ _ _ _

"These are the miraculous, they are gems that can grant extraordinary power to its wielders. It is similar to the artifact that gave that woman her powers," Master Fu rushed out, prompting them to take their respective box. Shocked as they were, both opened their box, wincing as harsh bursts of light filled the room.

Two Kwamis floated before them to their shock. One green with wise eyes and a tentative smile, and the other orange with mischievous violet eyes. 

"Shit."

That snapped Nino out of it, he scowled at her. "Language!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! School's been kicking my butt already and it took me a minute to catch up. I may not be updating as often, but I'll try to remember!


End file.
